Spider-Man: Growing Home
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 MALE PREGNANCY. Spider-Man's abilities let him do extraordinary things but he never knew just how much. Peter discovers he has about nine months to prepare himself for the biggest challenge he'd ever faced. With an entire army of heroes behind him, Peter was sure he could handle the curve ball life had thrown him...couldn't he?


**Spider-Man: Growing Home**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Spiderman franchise. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story.**

**!IMPORTANT!**

**This story will involve Male Pregnancy, so that is your cue to stop reading now if you don't like stuff like this, otherwise you only have yourself to blame.**

**The story will be based around the Marvel cinematic universe Spiderman which is of course, Tom Holland, but it will also involve characters from across the entire MCU.**

**And of course you can imagine this as any iteration of Spiderman you like but I will be writing it with Tom in mind.**

**Lastly, this won't be set in any specific timeline or movie but will use elements and characters and locations and scenarios from across the entire MCU.**

**So if you are still here, let's get started on what I hope will be a fun and exciting story.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Since Spiderman had become an important part of the Avengers and company, Peter Parker had been living at the Avengers facility with most of the team.

Peter loved living there with all of his new superhero friends but he didn't love that Mr. Stark still made him do homework.

'I know this stuff already, can't I come train with you guys?' Peter asked Tony.

'We agreed it would be safer for you to live here with us and drop out of school but you are not going to get out of homework' Tony replied.

Peter huffed and turned to look at Steve.

'Sorry, buddy, brain training is just as important, if not more, as physical training' Steve responded.

Peter didn't bother arguing any further, he wouldn't beat Iron Man and Captain America anyway.

Once the pair had left, Peter turned to stare at his book.

It's not that Peter couldn't do the work, he could, easily, it was just that living in the Avengers facility with the Avengers made simple homework seem like a complete waste of time compared to what he could be doing.

But he figured that if he just rushed through it, he could get on to more important and exciting things.

Peter pulled at the neck hole on his dark blue and grey t-shirt in annoyance, and adjusted his soft bulge in his black pants.

Getting as comfortable as he could, Peter got stuck into hurrying through his work.

Peter was so focused rushing through his work that he didn't hear someone come in.

'AH, man spider' Thor said suddenly, behind Peter.

Peter jumped out of his chair and threw his pen across the room.

'Thor, volume control, and its Spiderman, not man spider' Peter replied, his heart racing.

'What are you doing?' Thor asked, seemingly oblivious to anything Peter just said.

'Mr. Stark is making me do homework' Peter replied, sitting down again.

'Why?' Thor questioned.

'Because, it's important but I already know all this stuff' Peter said.

Thor took a seat next to Peter and grabbed the heavy textbook and hurried his eyes over the pages.

'I don't understand this text, what language is this?' Thor asked.

'Advanced Organic Chemistry, that's what language this is' Peter answered.

Peter took the book back from Thor and tried to continue studying.

'Why do you do it if it makes you unhappy, man spider?' Thor wondered.

'It's not that, I don't actually mind a bit of work but I know I can be of so much more use here than just learning about stuff I already know' Peter explained.

'Then enough of this chemistry' Thor said, grabbing the book and easily tearing it in half.

Peter put his head in his hands, this was not the first textbook that had been torn apart in this facility.

Peter thought back to the time that a poor defenceless advanced maths book had taken a beating when Steve couldn't understand how math could change from when he went to school.

'What shall we do?' Thor asked Peter.

'Well, Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers are using the training area so I guess I don't really know' Peter replied.

'I know' Thor said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Peter stood up and curiously followed.

Thor walked towards the living area of the facility, where each member of the extended team had large penthouse sized rooms.

Each room was personalised to the occupant and one of the requirements Thor made was to have a fully stocked bar.

Peter had been in Thor's room a couple of times before but never for longer than a few minutes.

Thor led Peter into his room and went to the bar and poured two large jugs of beer.

Thor slid one across the bar to where Peter was standing.

'Drink up' Thor encouraged as he began downing his own jug.

'Thor, Mr. Stark already told you about how I shouldn't be drinking yet' Peter reminded Thor.

'And you always do what the iron man tells you to do?' Thor replied.

'Well…no, yes, but he's only looking out for me' Peter answered.

'Aren't we all, man spider?' Thor argued.

'No, I know you all care but it's just…' Peter trailed off.

It's not that he didn't appreciate everything Mr. Stark did for him but if he had known that he would be treated like a child he never would have agreed to come and live here.

'You're right, he's not the boss of me, I know he cares but he can't boss me around with every little thing I do' Peter said defiantly, taking the jug of beer and raising it to his lips.

Peter tried chugging the beer but ended up coughing it up on the bar.

Thor chuckled, 'You've got a lot to learn, man spider'.

Thor spent the next hour or so teaching Peter how to drink like a god.

Thor had quickly become drunk but his years of experience and god like abilities kept him going.

Peter on the other hand felt funny, he knew what it was, a normal guy his age would either be passed out or dead by now from the amount of alcohol he had ingested.

But because of Peter's unique powers, he was keeping right up with Thor.

'We'll make an Asgardian out of you yet, man spider' Thor slurred his speech.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

'Enter' Thor said loudly.

Steve opened the door and quickly began talking.

'Have you seen Pete…' Steve trailed off when he saw Peter at the end of the bar with a number of empty beer jugs in front of him.

'THOR, we have talked about this' Steve started to say angrily.

Small beads of sweat were already on Steve's forehead from his training with Tony.

Steve's tight grey t-shirt clung to his muscles and his pants perfectly curved around his perfect ass.

Steve walked over to Peter.

'Come on, Mr. Roger's we're just having a good time' Peter said, swaying slightly on his stool.

'Peter, let's go, now' Steve said firmly.

'Let the man spider drink, he's a growing boy' Thor said.

'No, Thor' Steve replied.

'Peter, now' Steve said in a tone that meant he wouldn't ask again nicely.

Peter hopped off his stool and followed Steve out of the room.

The door closed behind them just as Thor fell off his stool and collapsed onto the floor.

Steve walked Peter to his bedroom.

'Now wait here, I need to let know Tony know where you've been' Steve said.

'No no, please don't tell Mr. Stark' Peter begged.

Steve turned to leave but Peter grabbed his strong arm.

'Please, I know what he's going to say, that I'm immature and just a boy out of his league' Peter said softly.

'Peter, he just cares about you, we all do' Steve said, walking back into the room and letting the door close behind him.

Peter turned away and walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it.

'I know, he cares, I know you all care and I appreciate it so much but I just feel like I'm being treated like a child here and that I'm not strong enough to really be a part of the team' Peter confessed.

Steve sat down on the bed next to Peter.

'I'm trying my best not to let everyone down but I'm not even getting a chance to prove what I can do' Peter explained.

Steve thought for a minute.

'You know, I felt like that for a long time, felt that I was too weak and immature to be a part of a larger team' Steve started.

Peter listened to Mr. Roger's speak.

'I get how it must feel like we are just treating you like a child, I can't speak for everyone else but I guess for me, it's that I've seen so much evil and terror in this world and I guess I just wanted to be able to shield you from it' Steve continued.

Peter looked up at Mr. Rogers.

'I know all about the evil in the world, I've experienced some it first-hand if you remember, kids don't get to be kids anymore, Mr. Roger's, not in this world' Peter explained.

'I know…I know, I just wanted to keep you from it but I can see that you aren't a boy anymore, you're a young man and you should be treated like one. Listen, from now on, you train with me, proper training with the team, as equals' Steve finished.

'That is all I wanted, to be equal here' Peter smiled.

'But don't think that I'm not going to do my best to keep out little Spidey safe and absolutely no more drinking' Steve smiled, giving Peter a little push with his shoulder.

Peter pushed back and chuckled softly.

The pair looked into each other's eyes, soft smiles on their faces.

The alcohol Peter had consumed was already starting to wear off for Peter who was seemingly having no side effects to what for a normal man would consist of a weeklong hangover.

Peter looked at Mr. Roger's lips and lightly licked his own.

Peter didn't know if it was the disappearing buzz from the alcohol or the fact that Mr. Roger's was treating him like a man and not a school kid or a mixture of both, but Peter just couldn't stop himself from leaning up and planting his lips on the older man.

Steve sat back in surprise but didn't take his lips away from Peter's.

Steve wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him onto his lap as the light kiss deepened into heavy making out.

Peter pushed Steve onto his back on the bed and laid on top of him, their lips never breaking apart.

Peter pushed his hands up under Steve's tight grey shirt and began groping his chest.

Peter ran his fingers over every ridge and muscle on Captain America's large hard chest.

Steve gripped Peter's torso and flipped him over so he was now hanging over the younger man.

Steve sat back onto Peter's waist and started pulling at his shirt.

Peter's shirt was bunched up under his back so Steve easily tore it clean in half and threw the remnants onto the floor.

It was now Steve's turn to grope the muscular young body that much like his own, has been enhanced to perfection.

Steve leaned down and planted another kiss onto Peter's soft pink lips.

Steve then moved down and attacked Peter's neck.

Biting and sucking, Steve was marking his territory clear as day.

Steve moved on to sucking Peter's nipples.

Peter moaned under the strong man's soft bites on his sensitive nips.

Steve ran his tongue down the middle of Peter's chest until he reached the waistband of Peter's underpants that were just sticking out of his tight shorts.

Steve used his palm to massage the sizeable bulge in Peter's shorts.

Peter let his head fall back into the pillow as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Peter kicked his shoes and socks off as Steve slowly pulled down his shorts until he was able to pulled them right off and throw them onto the floor.

Steve smiled at Peter's impressive package that was being caged in the cotton prison of his bright red Spiderman underpants.

Peter looked down at Steve and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

'Hey' Steve said softly.

Peter looked down to see Steve kicking off his shoes and socks before pulling off his pants which left him in a pair of dark blue underpants that were dotted with tiny Captain America shields.

Peter grinned and Steve leaned forward and gave him another quick kiss.

Steve pulled back and removed the rest of his clothes, apart from his underwear, before returning his attention to Peter's perfect package.

Steve gripped the waistband of Peter's underwear and pulled them down in one swift motion.

Peter's cock sprang to life as it was freed, slapping against his stomach before standing upright, dripping with pre-cum.

Peter's cock was already above average before he became Spiderman so after he gained his abilities you could mistake him for a massively above average adult.

Steve smirked, clearly impressed by Peter's cock.

Steve reached his hand out to touch it but Peter pulled back.

'What's wrong?' Steve asked, concerned.

'Nothing's wrong, it's just that I've…you know, never been with anyone before' Peter revealed, embarrassed.

'Peter, if you're not ready we can stop right now, there is never any shame in wanting to wait' Steve said, completely backing off from Peter.

'No, I…I want to but I'm just, I don't know, nervous I guess' Peter explained.

'You have nothing to be nervous about, in all honesty, I barely have much more experience than you, I've only ever been with one person, Buc…' Steve stopped himself before he said anything else.

Peter had an idea about who Steve almost named but he didn't want to assume anything without knowing more.

'Peter, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, just say the word and this all stops' Steve reassured him.

'I'll be ok, Mr. Rogers, I want this, I really do' Peter said honestly.

Steve smiled and kissed Peter again.

Steve resumed what he was doing a few moments ago.

Steve got down between Peter's legs and wrapped his large hand around the base of Peter's cut cock.

Peter jumped and let out a soft moan at the touch.

Steve slowly started stroking Peter's cock up and down and around in a smooth rhythm.

Peter's chest rose and fell slowly as he breathed through the new sensation that wasn't made by his own hand for the first time.

After a moment, Steve took the head of Peter's cock into his mouth and formed a tight seal with his lips around the shaft and used his tongue to lick all over the sensitive cock head.

Peter gripped the sheets as he grunted.

'Mr. Roger's, uhhh, I don't know how long I'm going to last' Peter moaned.

'Anytime you're ready to blow, give it to me' Steve replied, taking his mouth off the cock for a moment.

Steve removed his hand from around Peter's cock and started to suck more of the shaft into his mouth.

Steve went slowly, taking only an inch at time and giving every part special attention with his tongue as his lips suckled like a calf begging for milk.

Peter's chest started rising and falling faster as small beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

A few moments later, Steve had swallowed every inch of Peter's cock into his throat and his lips were being tickled by the small patch of light pubic hair at the base of the shaft.

Steve didn't gag once as he removed the entirety of the shaft from his mouth and in one fast motion, swallowed it back down to the base again.

Steve repeated this process a few more times until he got into a rhythm of deep throating Peter's cock.

'Mr. Roger's, I'm gonna…ahhhh…cum' Peter moaned.

Steve responded by running his hands up and over Peter's chest and abs, twisting his nipples and groping his flesh all while expertly deep throating Peter's cock.

Peter had excellent stamina and usually when he was masturbating alone, he could last hours if he wanted to.

But this was proving to be far too much for Peter.

Steve continued to grope and deep throat Peter but that only lasted for another few seconds.

'UHHHHHH, OHHHHHHH YESSSSS MR. ROGERS OOOOOHHHH DON'T STOP' Peter couldn't help but yell and moan as his web erupted from his shaft and shot down Steve's throat.

Peter bucked his hips into Steve's mouth as he writhed on the bed in ecstasy.

Peter's load was big, massive actually, like how a Spider seemingly has its endless supply of silk to weave its web, Peter seemingly had an endless eruption of cum.

But the human side of Peter meant that another few seconds later, the load slowly diminished into drops of cum being sucked from his cock head.

Steve sucked on Peter's cock for another few seconds before finally pulling away and letting the cock hang in the air.

Steve had drops of cum on his bottom lip so he leaned forward and began making out with Peter.

Peter licked his own cum from Steve's lips as the pair shared the delicious load between their mouths.

Peter's cock had softened slightly but was still standing up, seemingly ready for round two.

By now, Steve's cock was painfully hard trapped in his underwear and he was desperate for a release but he didn't want to make Peter feel like he owed him anything.

Steve sat on the side of the bed and watched as Peter recovered from his intense orgasm.

'I hope you enjoyed your first time?' Steve said to Peter with a small smile.

Peter breathed heavily for a moment.

'That was one of the greatest moments of my life' Peter said finally.

'One of?' Steve chuckled.

'Well, probably the greatest but I felt obligated to say one of because of the whole being Spiderman thing' Peter laughed.

Steve smiled and pulled Peter into a deeper kiss.

'I guess we should be getting back' Steve said a moment later.

'Getting back? But what about you?' Peter questioned.

'Don't worry about me, this was about you' Steve replied.

'Well, I want to return the favour' Peter stated.

'Peter, you really don't have to if you don't want to, there is still nothing obligating you to continue' Steve said.

'I know, Mr. Rogers, but I want to…I want to' Peter said with emphasis.

'Ok, so what do you want to do?' Steve asked.

'I…I want you to f-fuck me' Peter replied.

'Firstly, language, secondly, that's a big step Peter, are you sure you're ready for it?' Steve asked, concerned Peter may be rushing into big decisions.

'Sorry, but yes, I'm ready and I want it to be you' Peter replied.

Steve was thrilled of course, Peter was just about the cutest and sexiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on and he was ecstatic that Peter wanted him to be the first, but Steve didn't act as excited as he was in his head because he didn't want Peter to have too many expectations.

'So, how do we do this?' Peter asked.

'Well when I got fucked by Buc…' Steve stopped himself again, '…by someone the first time, being properly lubed up was an important part' Steve explained.

'Language' Peter smirked, purposely ignoring Steve almost revealing who his only partner had been.

'Ok, smarty, the language ban is lifted but only in the bedroom, I don't want to hear you speaking like that outside of this room with me' Steve said in a half-smile.

'Wow, you really are old' Peter chuckled under his breath.

'What was that, mister?' Steve asked with a little grin, knowing full well what Peter had said.

'Nothing' Peter replied innocently.

'Focus, lube, if your ass or my cock isn't lubed than it will hurt a lot, believe me' Steve said.

'I don't have any lube' Peter replied.

'Me neither, I'm not really prepared for this' Steve had to think for a minute.

'I've seen enough porn and read enough stuff on the internet to know that a lot of guys just use spit' Peter offered.

'I guess it will have to do' Steve replied.

'Ok, so now it's my turn, lay on your back' Peter told Steve.

Steve smiled and laid down onto his back, his head resting on the soft pillow.

Peter got down between Steve's legs, mirroring what Steve had done to him only moments earlier.

Peter gripped the waistband of Steve's colourful underpants, which was containing a very sizable bulge, and slowly pulled them down over his large thighs, over his knees and over his solid calves before finally pulling them off Steve's large strong feet.

Peter dropped the underwear onto the floor next to his bed and turned back to Steve's now exposed manhood.

Peter had never touched another man's cock before and he was starting with a big one.

Steve's cock was massive, much like Peter's own experience, Steve was above average when he was younger so after being injected with the serum, Steve was practically god-like in length and girth.

Peter tentatively reached his hand out to grasp the base of Steve's cut cock.

Peter tried to swallow but the lump in his throat got in the way.

'Peter, it's not going to bite, do whatever feels natural and know you can stop at any time' Steve reassured him.

Peter noticeably relaxed slightly, feeling a bit calmer knowing there wasn't any pressure.

Peter shook off the nerves and started rubbing his hand up and down Steve's thick cock like he would do with his own when he masturbated.

Steve smiled and let out a soft moan to encourage Peter and tell him he was doing a good job.

Peter soon got into the swing of things and began jacking off Steve's cock like it was his own.

Peter had almost forgotten the whole purpose he had started this for, lubrication.

Peter had a new found confidence and confidently opened his mouth wide enough for the head of Steve's cock to slip into his virgin mouth.

Steve swallowed as Peter closed his lips around the head of his cock and slowly started swallowing the shaft.

Peter didn't know if it was because of his sider-like abilities or natural born talent but he managed to swallow over half of Steve's cock before he started to feel resistance in his throat.

Peter tried to push himself deeper onto the cock but he could feel himself start to gag, so he backed off slightly, still keeping some of the shaft in his mouth.

'Take your time, there's no reason to push yourself' Steve reminded Peter.

Peter looked up Mr. Rogers's body and into his eyes, warm and kind, but strong and beautiful.

Steve looked back at Peter and felt the same feelings.

Peter knew he didn't have to push himself, but he wanted to, he wanted to make this good for Mr. Rogers.

Peter looked back down at his new found goal, the base of Steve's cock.

Peter opened his mouth wider and inhaled as he forced his own head down onto the thick cock.

Steve jumped in pleasure at the sudden sensation.

Peter had actually swallowed the entire cock but he couldn't hold it in his throat for more than a second before he needed to come up for air.

Peter sat back with a wide grin on his face.

'Are you sure this was your first time?' Steve chuckled.

Peter had loved the feeling of his throat being stretched wide by Steve's cock so he dove straight back onto it and did it again.

And again, and again, and again and again, but faster and faster and faster each time until Peter was deep throating like he'd been doing it all his life.

Peter guessed it must have been his abilities that made him adapt so quickly where a normal guy probably would have choked themselves unconscious by now.

Steve could have laid there for hours while Peter devoured his cock but unfortunately he didn't have hours.

Steve had said he was going to meet up with Tony and Natasha a bit later for some new training initiative they were planning.

Besides, Tony had already asked Steve to stop training beforehand so he could go and make sure Peter was doing his homework.

Steve was ecstatic now that he had told Tony he would go and check on Peter while Tony went to work in lab for a couple of hours.

Which is the whole reason Steve was looking for Peter in the first place.

Steve reached down and put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter stopped sucking and backed off of the cock, looking at Steve with a drop of spit at the corner of his mouth and his face red.

'I think it's probably lubed up enough now' Steve said.

Peter looked down at Steve's spit slicked cock.

'Oh, I almost forgot what I was doing it for' Peter giggled.

'We can stop here if you like' Steve said again.

'Come on, Mr. Roger's, do you want really want me to stop?' Peter said, biting his lip.

'I want whatever you want…but fuck no' Steve laughed.

'Than let's do it' Peter said, getting up from the bed.

Steve got off the bed as well.

'It's probably best for you to be in the doggy position, do you know what that is?' Steve asked.

'Do you, Mr Rogers?' Peter smirked.

'Alright, cheeky, up you get than' Steve said, giving Peter's ass a light smack as he hopped onto the bed.

Peter got on all fours on the bed with his tight hairless virgin hole on full display.

Steve jumped onto the bed behind him and got right down low so he was at eye-level with Peter's hole.

Steve grabbed Peter's bubble butt with his strong hands and spread Peter's cheeks apart.

Steve buried his face deep into Peter's ass and began attacking Peter's tight hole with his tongue.

Peter jumped at the sudden new sensation but quickly began moaning as Steve devoured his hole.

Steve ate Peter's ass ferociously.

Peter arched his back and breathed quickly, his toes curling and his hands gripping the sheets under him.

Peter's cock involuntarily pulsed in excitement, drops of pre-cum already starting to form at the head.

This was such a new experience for Peter but he needed to feel it deeper.

It was like Steve was just scratching the surface of a new and exciting world Peter was about to enter.

Steve's tongue was doing wonders on Peter's young body but he needed to feel it inside of him, deep inside of him, now.

'Fuck, Mr. Roger's, I need you in me' Peter panted.

Steve smiled as he continued to consume Peter's hole, using his tongue to push into the tight entrance and his hands to grip and squeeze the soft flesh of Peter's ass.

'Give it to me, Mr Roger's, give it to me now' Peter begged.

Steve didn't want to wait any longer either.

Steve sat back onto his heels and shuffled forward until his hard cock brushed the underside of Peter's ass.

Steve spat into his hand and massaged his cock for a moment to keep it slicked and ready.

'It will be difficult but just remember to breathe and do your best to relax' Steve told Peter.

Peter just nodded and took a deep breath.

Steve grabbed his cock and aimed the thick head at Peter's entrance.

Steve pushed forward ever so slightly, just until his cock could hold itself up against Peter's ass so he could let it go.

Steve gripped onto Peter's waist to steady himself and started pushing the head into Peter's hole.

Peter gasped as the head popped into his once virgin hole.

Peter managed to laugh nervously as he got used to new feeling.

'You feeling alright?' Steve asked.

'Yeah, yes yes, keep going' Peter said quickly.

Steve pushed in a little deeper, his thick shaft slowly opening Peter's hole wider and wider.

Peter was breathing fast and heavy, doing his best to relax but noticeably tightening his hands into a fist.

'You're doing great' Steve reassured him.

'How much more to go?' Peter asked.

Steve looked down at the half an inch of his cock that was inside of Peter.

'Not much, just keep breathing' Steve replied.

Peter nodded and kept his head down as Steve pushed in deeper.

Steve got about another inch in over five minutes before he felt some resistance.

'Peter, I can't get it in any deeper just by pushing softly, I'm going to need to give it a little harder push to get in further before I can go slow again' Steve explained.

'O-ok, I'm ready' Peter stuttered.

Steve gripped harder on to Peter's waist and started pushing a little harder.

But he didn't get anywhere.

Steve knew he had to give it a little shove but he forgot to account for Peter's size and his own strength.

So when Steve thrust forward ever harder, almost his entire cock slammed deep into Peter's hole.

'AARGH' Peter grunted in pain.

'Fuck, Peter, are you ok? I'm sorry' Steve apologised profusely.

'FUCK' Peter cursed.

'I'll stop' Steve said, starting to remove his cock.

'NO, no don't' Peter said quickly.

'Peter' Steve said.

'FUCK…No, it's ok, I'm ok' Peter breathed heavily, 'Just got caught off guard, but it feels good, it does' Peter panted.

And it did feel good, it fucking hurt but because of his abilities, he was able to quickly get used to the pain and feel the pleasure behind it.

'Are you sure, Peter?' Steve questioned, concerned.

'Positive, see, I'm already used to it' Peter managed a smile and a small chuckle.

'Ok' Steve replied.

Steve steadied himself again and took hold of Peter's waist once more.

'There's only an inch or so left' Steve explained.

'Give it to me, all at once, I can't bear to wait any longer' Peter said.

'Yeah, good boy' Steve smiled playfully.

Steve took a deep breath and shoved in the last of his long thick cock into Peter.

'FUUUUUCKKK YESSSSSS' Peter yelled in pleasure and relief.

'UHHHHHHHH PETER, IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD' Steve cried in pleasure with Peter.

Steve finally let go of his worries about hurting Peter, clearly the kid could take it like a pro.

Steve stayed balls deep inside Peter for a couple of moments.

'You ready to get this party started?' Steve asked.

'Thank fuck, I can't wait a second longer, fuck my ass, Captain America, fuck my ass like this country depended on it' Peter begged.

Steve smiled and pulled his cock almost completely out of Peter's ass before slamming it right back in, balls deep.

The bed rocked as Peter lurched forward.

'UHH' Peter grunted as he felt Steve's pelvis slam against his ass cheeks.

Steve pulled out again and slammed forward, harder than before.

Steve did it again and again until he was jackhammering his rigid shaft in and out of Peter furiously.

Steve and Peter moaned in unison, the room was filled with the sounds of bare skin slapping and loud grunts and moans.

The air smelled of sex and sweat as the boys fucked like wild animals, Panthers or Raccoons or something wild.

'Fuck, it feels so good in your ass' Steve grunted.

'Give it to me, Captain America, I love you fucking me' Peter would moan in return.

That was about as dirty as each of them got, Peter lacked experience in the dirty talk department and Steve had already sworn more in the last hour than he had in his whole life.

But neither of them were much into dirty talking anyway, Peter is a sweet kid who won't hurt a fly if he can avoid it, despite his spidery abilities, and Steve was born in a time where you just didn't talk like that and he had far too much respect for Peter to call him any kind of derogatory names.

Steve continued his heavy assault on Peter's hole for over an hour.

Steve had a ridiculously high stamina thanks to his own lab given abilities so an hour of relentless fucking was nothing to the super soldier.

Peter could also take everything being thrown at him, never once opening his mouth to say anything but for Steve to keep going or to moan in pleasure.

But one of the downsides to living in a large facility filled with superheros was that you couldn't disappear for too long at a time without someone questioning your whereabouts.

And Steve already had a standing meeting with Tony and Natasha so he really couldn't keep going as much as he wanted to.

But luckily for Steve, after a while he could pretty much cum whenever he was ready.

'You ready for my cum?' Steve said, panting.

'So ready, fill me up, Captain' Peter encouraged.

Steve thrust into Peter a few more times before completely burying his shaft into Peter's hole and unloading.

'AAAAAAAAAAAARGH FUUUUUCK YEESSSSSSSS UHHHHHHHH' Steve yelled, throwing his head back.

'UUUUUUUHHHHHH, YEEEESSSS' Peter yelled with him.

Steve's cum rocketed out of his cock like a firehose, shooting cum deep into Peter's hole.

Every rope of cum that erupted out of Steve pushed the last one deeper and deeper into Peter.

Peter was instantly enveloped by a warm feeling that made him erupt his second load of the day all over the sheets under him.

Without even having to touch his cock, Peter's cock started spewing cum that splattered the sheets.

'OOOOOH YEESSSSS UUUUHHHH' Peter and Steve moaned in unison.

Peter's body was tingling all over and Steve was practically convulsing as he gyrated his hips against Peter.

Another perk of Steve's superhuman abilities was the ability to blow huge potent loads, loads a normal human could only dream of.

It must have been at least a minute before Steve's cock finally stopped pumping cum into Peter and before Peter's own cock stopped dribbling out his second huge load.

The pair were so overwhelmed that neither of them wanted to move away from each other.

But they couldn't stay there all day.

Steve reluctantly pulled out of Peter's hole and collapsed onto his back next to Peter.

Peter's hole gaped open for a moment before closing, Steve had shot his load so deep into Peter that nothing leaked out.

Peter also fell onto his back next to Steve.

Steve turned on to his side to face Peter and reached his arm out to wrap around Peter's back.

Peter rolled to face Steve as well.

Steve drew circles with his finger on the small of Peter's back as Peter rested his hands on Steve's chest and pecs.

The pair breathed heavily as they just felt each other, completely silent before Steve broke the silence.

'I don't know what to say' Steve said honestly.

'Neither do I' Peter replied with a soft smile.

The pair each spoke in soft whispers.

Neither of them needed to express how much the moment had meant to both of them because they already knew.

They didn't have to complicate it with words.

The feeling of their warm breath on each other's skin and the light touch of their fingers on each other's bodies said more than words ever could.

They stayed like this for over ten minutes.

Ten minutes of soft kisses, hushed whispers and gentle touches, completely enamoured with one another.

'I wish I could stay in this moment forever' Peter whispered.

'So do I, but one incredible moment can't stop time, but that just means we'll have to do this again' Steve smiled.

'Try and stop me' Peter chuckled.

Peter leaned up and kissed Steve deeply and passionately, Steve kissed him back with the same deep passion.

As much as they didn't want to, the pair reluctantly eventually got out of bed.

Peter picked up Steve's Captain America underpants and slid them on and looked at Steve and bit his lip.

'Oh' Steve smiled, 'two can play at that game' Steve said.

Steve picked up Peter's Spiderman underpants and slid them on his own body, they were bit tight on him but it just made his bulge and the curve of his even more pronounced.

Steve wrapped Peter up in his arms and kissed him again, their bodies rubbing softly together.

But they broke apart again a moment later to continue getting dressed.

Peter had to get a new shirt from his drawers to replace the one Steve had torn in half earlier but they were eventually fully dressed about five minutes later.

It took five minutes because they couldn't keep their hands off each other the whole time.

But once they were clothed, they had to say goodbye.

'It's not like I won't see you in a couple of hours for dinner' Peter reminded Steve.

'I don't think I can bear to wait that long' Steve replied.

'Don't, cancel the meeting and let's get back into bed' Peter suggested.

'I wish I could' Steve replied, kissing Peter softly on the cheek.

The pair lived under the same roof, they saw each other every day but suddenly they were seeing each other in an entirely new light.

'I've got to go, and if I remember correctly, you still have homework' Steve chuckled as the pair walked out of the room.

Peter gave him a friendly push as the door closed behind them.

A few moments later, there was a soft whoosh and a normal sized Scott appeared in the middle of the room.

Scott's cock was hanging out of his suit and dripping with the remnants of at least two loads blown.

'FUCK' was all Scott could say as he breathed heavily, his hands on his hips.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm very excited about writing more.**

**So please give me all of your great suggestions and ideas about characters and scenarios and locations, I want to hear them all.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
